Four Shades of Green
by LeatherLeaf
Summary: Our Rapturous Redhead recalls the first intimate moments she's experienced with 'her turtles' and how they have grown into fantastic lovers ... In their own unique ways . Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and finally Leonardo discover and succumb to what she is offering them… a normal life, and her heart! And a whole bunch of LEMONS! Rated MA! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

"LOVE TMNT, BUT DON"T OWN THEM!

Many Shots! A basket full of lemons! Please don't go any further down this rabbit hole if you're not ready. You've been warned! To the rest, enjoy!

...

...

...

...

...

When I'm with Raph I cum many times.

When I'm with Mikey I cum really hard.

When I'm with Leo I cum really long.

When I'm with Donnie I cum all over.

Endurance. Intensity. Longevity. Capacity.

Of course I didn't plan things to turn out this way. Before all their enemies were vanquished and their epic journeys concluded, the only thing we had time to focus on was survival. And now that we finally have peace, regular life can start to happen. Well, it was supposed to. What the hell is a regular life when you're a mutant turtle? I wondered what my four heroes would do now that their major threats were gone. To me, they would always be my great warriors, my special family, my lifelong friends. I never thought they could be anything more up until a couple of months ago. Again, I didn't see this coming. I didn't know I could to fall in love with them. And I never could have imagined the joy of them returning their love to me.

Surprisingly, it all started with Donatello. I spent a lot of time with him once Casey disappeared. I guess growing up and growing old with me wasn't part of his plans. You'd think after all the shit he and the turtles have been through together he would have at least stayed in contact with them. But no. Casey was with us the night we laid Splinter to rest. The next day he was gone. Donatello and I helped carry each other's loss with few words. And busy hands. Busy hands being, working in Donnie's lab. I was his trusted lab assistant, eager to accomplish things with my smaller hands that his larger hands could not. And the work never seemed to stop. He was always trying to outdo himself, improving, upgrading, stylizing. And his brother's benefited nicely. Who would have thought this ancient, abandoned, trolley station that's thirty feet below New York streets could be a trendy, modernized loft-like penthouse? Sure, his brothers and I helped with getting the materials but Donnie was the genius architect; Bamboo flooring, steam showers, fireplaces, gourmet kitchen, simulated sun lamps, and maximum security. History has taught him that people fear what they don't understand and usually try to terminate what frightens them. If they had to live their lives secluded from humanity, they might as well do it in luxury.

I never wanted them to think that someday I would up and leave them too, so I came by a lot and spent many nights in my own comfy guest room. One day I just never left. It was easier to already be in the lair since I practically closed my antique shop to help Donnie when he needed it. As Donnie and I were tying up the loose ends to our day in the lab, I turned to leave and must have tripped over a loose end we missed and twisted my ankle. A sharp pain ran up my leg and I yelped. Donnie was quickly beside me and helped up. He guided me and I limped over to the unused bed in the back of the lab. I sat down, gingerly aware of my sore ankle as he knelt beside me and inspected the possible damage. It smelled a little stale back there. I wasn't surprised. This used to be the bed we all had laid in years ago when injury befell were more common. And no matter how minor or sever the case Donnie was the one who patched us up. I'm probably his first patient in half a decade. He rotated my ankle and flexed my toes. He asked me if I felt anything when he touched me. It tickled and I laughed. He then felt around my calf and the soreness grew.

"Ah, right there!" I cringed.

"Hmm, you must have strained your _tibialis__ anterior_. Your ankle seems to be fine, no redness or swelling. I little massage and some ice will do the trick.

Without hesitating he began to firmly mold my lower leg. He pushed into the muscle with his fingers and kneaded circles with his thumbs. My first thought was, _I am so glad I shaved my legs!_ My second thought was a little harder to explain. I looked down at him, watching him manipulate my limb. His hold was warm and assuring. I was already feeling better. By the time I was about to stop him, his hands moved up to my knees and back down again. I shivered when his thumb ran over my inner thigh. He stopped and looked up.

"Are you alright? Any more pain?" He asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine." I hesitated. " A little less pain now. Maybe some ice would help?" I lied.

He nodded and smiled. "Very well. I'll be right back." He stood up and strode to the kitchen.

As soon as he left my mind flooded with wild new thoughts. His warm hands on my skin, making it tingle, making me feel… oh god… how can I put this? It was never a revelation to me that my mutant turtles were boys, men now. I just assumed that their mutation inhibited them from wanting and entertaining certain… 'facts of life'. I never put much thought into Raphael's teenage crush on me, or the way Michelangelo always tried to make me laugh, or Leo's smiling-at-me-then-quickly-looking-away behavior. I chalked it up as pure curiosity and nothing more. That's how I saw them. Maybe I lied just then because I felt I needed something. I hadn't been with anyone since Casey. I hadn't felt the need to…since Donnie touched me. nervousness crept over me. What was I wanting to happen and how far could this possibly go?

Donnie came back with a clear baggie of ice. He knelt, about to apply it to my leg but I stopped him and took the cool pouch into my hands.

"Before the ice, you think you could be a pal and give me a foot massage? I've been standing all day and it would really help me relax."

"Sure. I don't mind. Besides it will help your blood circulation." Doctor-mode Donnie...

He slipped off my other shoe and surrounded my bare foot with his hands. They were a little chilly from carrying the ice but quickly warmed up. I arched my back a little and bit the inside of my mouth when he discovered one of his hands were sufficient for each foot and he easily folded them in his grasp. I tilted my head back and reveled in the sensations he was giving me.

"Ahh, that's great, buddy." I tried to sound as neutral as possible. I couldn't just sit there and sigh the whole time so I decided to start a bland conversation. "So Don, whatcha workin' on? It seems like when we're done in the lab, you stay behind, typing away into all hours of the night."

"Funny you should ask. I'm attempting to find a way to completely detach our hidden home from the city's power-grid. Though it is mostly my fault, we are continuing to use more and more power. I don't want our excessive draining of utilities to bring up any red flags in the system so…"

I allowed him to prattle on as I tried to focus on his massaging me without distraction. He was so thorough, pressing along my legs in slow motion. He would start at the arches of my feet, thumb them, rise up to my knees and squeeze all the way back down. In my mind I begged him to go higher but I knew he would not. I was careful to listen to him in the back of my mind, giving him 'really?', 'how so?' and 'amazing' at the right times, all the while his touch won my attention. He then concentrated on my feet that became warm putty in his hands. He continued to stretch my toes and rub my arches in a painfully sensual (to me) rhythm. I didn't notice myself pushing my knees apart. See, I was wearing a skirt. It wasn't too short, right above my knees. But as he lectured, I began to lean back, unconsciously rocking my pelvis, causing my skirt to ride up. Oh, the pulses of pleasure he gave me! I was facing the ceiling, eyes closed and my knees were moving farther away from each other. Then he must have hit a really good spot. I let out a long moan. He fell silent. My eyes popped open. I felt his hands loosen from my skin. I looked down at him, utterly terrified. But... he wasn't looking at me. He was looking between my legs, just staring.

Damn. Damn, damn, damn! I was so ashamed. I tried to apologize but I couldn't form the words. I just used my friend to get a quick fix. I exhaled the breath I'd been holding and let the half melted baggie of ice fall out of my hand. I tried to sit up and hide my shame but Donnie grabbed my knees and held them apart. He kept staring at my crotch. He bent his face forward and sniffed… the he inhaled deeply. When he finally looked up at me his usually shy brown eyes where now dark and dilated.

"Your… your undergarments are damp with your scent." He whispered nervously.

I know he didn't mean to, but hearing him say that made squirm. As I shifted on the bed I must have stirred my 'scent' into the air, because he closed his eyes, shook his head and breathed deeply again. I soft growl came from his throat and he jumped, surprising us both. He was so frustrated. He desperately wanted to do or say something but had no idea what those things should be. I felt terrible, bombarding him with my hormones and desires. I didn't expect him to know how to respond. Then with our eyes locked he moved his hands up my thighs pushing away my skirt. He wrapped his fingers around my 'undergarments' and he slid them down to my ankles. He didn't speak and I didn't protest. We just let it happen.

...

Let me continue by saying that I soon discovered my mutant turtles would commence their sexual journey just like any other virgin male; excitingly quick and full of humble apologies. And it was also a fact that the moments after their initial 'deflowering', they got better and better. I've grown to be quite delighted in the different ways they've approached sex. I'm even more so delighted that I got to experience all four shades.

For instance, Donnie loves to kiss me. He loves touching me too. He's gentle. He's not domineering, but he's no pushover either. He asks what I like and he always tries to make that happen. With him, knowledge is power and his questions have equipped him to calculate the most efficient ways to please me. Now don't get me wrong. He doesn't have sex with me like it's a science project. But he's methodical. When he licks my nipple I gasp. When he rubs my bottom I hum. When he kisses my neck I sigh. When he circles my clit I moan. And when he plunges deep inside me I whimper his name. He studies my reactions like he's learning to perfect an instrument. Every sound he evokes from me is like the different keys on a piano. And he plays my favorite song every time. Soon he stops asking me questions and improvises, tickling me knowingly. He makes love to my entire body. He's so passionate, each touch so full of intent. He holds me so close I feel like nothing can hurt me. We build up our tempo, faster, faster and then... dive over the edge into electric bliss. The feeling explodes in the deepest part of me and travels to the tips of my fingers and toes. He is the only one who has made me cry in the afterglow. It's so beautiful how he makes love to me. Just like everything else he puts his hands to, it's a work of art.

...

The first night Donnie and I spent together was, I assumed, just my dry-spell hunger and his inexperienced horniness. And although the mechanics where minimally awkward and his huge penis was something to get used to, it still felt good and I was glad we shared that time with each other. He told me that I should get up early and use the shower to avoid his brothers. They would be able to smell him all over me if I didn't. We both thought it best to keep our little tryst a secret. I crept out of the lab and quickly trotted to the nearest bathroom. Trotted, as in sorely wobbled. Donnie, although very careful not to hurt me, did give me a workout. As I went to open the bathroom door Raphael came out and almost knocked me over. He was steamy fresh from his shower; a towel hung over his shoulders. I freaked out. I thought, maybe if I stood perfectly still he wouldn't catch the scent… no dice! As soon as the fog left his face a smug grin plastered thereon and shot me a wicked look.

"Good morning Raph.", like that would confuse him.

"Morning, Sunshine. How ya feelin'? You look… relaxed." He can be such a pig sometimes.

"I'm great, Raph, just needing to use the bathroom." He tried to block my way by putting his arm across the door. I came toward him and ducked under. He moved out of my way quickly and I turned to face him. I looked at him a little confused. His face went blank. I tried to touch his hand and he moved it off the door frame. I tried to poke his plastron but he took another step back… He won't touch me so long as I was musky with his brother!

I sighed, "Raphael listen. What happened last night was not planned. Donnie and I just had a really nice time and enjoyed each other's… company."

He looked like he didn't buy it, then he said, "So, all this time you been spending' with him alone in the lab, you guys felt nuthin'. And then outta nowhere you's just decide to screw?" His raunchiness irked the hell out of me.

"As a matter of fact, yes. We are still good friends and I intend to keep it that way. Excuse me." I attempted to close the bathroom door but he stopped it with his hand.

"So, you two are just friends?" He asked. I nodded. He paused then said, "Make sure you wash your hair real good. The scent is very strong there." And the he left.

…

I had made myself scarce after the night Donnie and I had sex. I hoped it wouldn't have changed anything, but it did. I called him and told him that I was fine and that I had been away from the antique shop far too long. I promised I would be back the following week. I would keep that promise but first I needed some time to feel, well, human again. I don't know how else to say it. I wasn't used to artificial light and pipe-dripping silence. I needed the bustle of the city streets around me. I needed to feel the dry wind crack my lips. And I needed to look at strange faces that pass me by and who don't give a damn about me. Disappearing in a crowd could be so freeing. I was sitting at an outdoor café, thinking about how my turtles would never be able to do what I was doing then, just being a nobody. I felt very guilty. I went straight home. As I opened the door to my apartment above the antique shop I noticed one of my kitchen windows was open, held ajar with a sai. I rolled my eyes. I went into the living room and saw the bad-ass turtle lounging across my couch. What the hell does he want? And in the middle of the day?

I stood in front of him, my arms crossed. It didn't seem like a very important visit, probably just bumming around to get away from his brothers for a while. His posture was very cool, one knee up, his head rested in one hand and the other picked at his teeth with the sai that wasn't in my windowsill.

"Can I help you with something, Raphael?"

He puckered his lips to one side, eyeing me up and down. He got up quickly, closed the distance between us and hovered over me. He sheathed his sai and stuck his thumbs in his belt. He cocked his head looking down on me. He smiled when he saw how intimidated I'd become.

"Question is, can I help you with somethin'?", he whispered. I didn't say anything. I felt trapped… and afraid, not for my life, nor for my safety. I was afraid of what was noodling around in Raph's dark little mind. He pulled in close, pushed my hair away with his face and brushed my ear with his lips. I guess I didn't smell like his brother anymore. "I can be your friend too, if you want… and if you don't…" he leaned down and nipped at my neck. "I'll keep asking ya till you do…"

I'm embarrassed to say that although he was talking really big for a virgin, it still had a bigger affect on my arousal.

He continued to press his teeth into my neck, up and down. Every new pinch sent a wave of pleasure straight to the center of me. I finally got up the nerve to step back. "No Raph." He smiled and stepped toward me, this time he bit my skin harder. Even though I melted inside I found the strength to back up once more, "No, Raph. Please.." Finally he pushed me against the wall and took my entire throat into his mouth. I cried out as he sucked at my skin. His tongue danced around, fluttering over my pulse and I cried out even louder. I couldn't push him away. He was too bulky and my failed attempts to try resulted in him pinning my arms above my head with one hand and teasing my breasts without his other.

He released his mouth from me and looked me over. What a devilish grin he had. There was nothing I could do. I was at his mercy and he gloated heartlessly. "Why are ya breathin' like that?" He sucked on my earlobe and I shuddered. He laughed, "Why are your tits so perky?" He rubbed his free hand over me and I moaned. He growled and I shrunk back. He laughed again. Then he took his thick fingers and pressed them over the sensitive front of my pants. My knees buckled and I began to topple over. He pulled me up forcibly by my wrists. "Your body's telling' me ya wanna be my friend... Now you... gotta ask me." He undid my button and tugged my jeans down to my knees. I tried to hide my flushed face with my hair but he pushed his forehead into mine and demanded I look at him. Then he thumbed away my drenched panties and slid across my flesh over and over. "Ask me if I wanna be your friend." He kept rubbing my swollen lips. I tried to shake my head but his held firmly against mine. "Ask me… ask me… beg me… beg me…" He snarled in my face as his strokes upon me got faster and firmer. He knew I was close, oh so close. He saw me tense up and then he stopped. I gasped and opened my eyes. I looked at him desperately. All he did was smile. I fell apart, "Raph, p-please me my friend!" I whimpered.

He let me go, ripped the rest of my clothing off and pushed me down on the couch. "Of course, I will.", he smirked.

With all that talk he still whined like a baby the first time he came inside me.

...

Raphael is an animal. I don't say this just because he is an actual mutated animal. But going down to the most primal core of any living being, sentient or not, his hunger is bleeding raw and freshly cut. The first time Raphael and I…mated… he was so eager. He went through all the stages of sex 101 in that first evening with me. The first round was a pitiful mess. But the man had endurance and he pushed me too my limit. He owned me and did anything he wanted with me. And I found that the animal in me loved every bit of it!

With Raphael, is it all about the bust. When we are together, it seems to be his goal to make me cum no less than three times. If he can get me four times, my head feels like it's going to explode. And if he can get me to five, I'm bedridden for the rest of the day and his smug smile doesn't leave his face for the rest of the week. He loves making me scream. He is so dominant and forceful. He likes it rough, grabbing at me, biting me. His pillow talk is lustfully nasty. He tells me how fuckin' hot I am, how tight I am, how he's gonna split me in two and how he loves my wet pussy. He tells me how he's gonna cum in me so hard. And he does, many times. He goes and goes until he's physically spent. And then in the final round, All I need to do is chant his name. I know it sends chills up his spine. He busts strongly, muffling his roars against my mouth. He takes every piece of me, leaves nothing to waste, just like the carnivorous animal he is.


	2. Chapter 2

Things had gotten back to normal faster than I expected. Donnie and I ran the lab together again. There was no strange cloud over us and we could genuinely smile at each other. I knew that Raphael would intentionally slip to his brothers about how he had taken me. And I knew Donnie would not blame me for it. I knew Donnie had a tender soul and that his hot-headed brother was a Neanderthal compared to his intellect. Instead of feeling hurt or betrayed, Donnie understood his brothers' plight. Just like his, their ultimate destiny should be to die alone... with a massive hard-on. It would be too dangerous to try to find women who would not only be willing to keep their existence a secret but who would also agree to couple with them. My turtles would never stoop to kidnapping and rape. So I seemed to be their only saving grace. I already had Donatello and Raphael inside of me. What if they needed to be with me again? And could I do the same for their other brothers? I wasn't about to be anyone's pity fuck and I knew they would never degrade me as such… but the thought caused me great anticipation and excitement. The question is, how would this 'sensitive' subject be approached?

A stomach virus. Hell, they got what they deserved.

Donatello, Raphael and Leonardo decided it was a good idea to not wait for Michelangelo to wake up and fix them breakfast but, instead, finished off a two-week old anchovy and mushroom pizza found in the back of the fridge. Needless to say my young men were greener than usual and spent the rest of the day emptying themselves from both ends of their sick-stricken bodies. Not wanting to aggravate his older brothers' condition with savory smells of bacon and eggs wafting through their home, Mikey and I sat quietly in the kitchen eating cereal and a fresh fruit salad. We weren't quiet for long. Mikey could not help make fun of them and he made me laugh staggeredly the rest of the morning.

Later, I went back to the lab and tried to accomplish as much work as I could without Donnie. It was boring in there without him. When I finally gave up, totally stumped without my genius to guide me, I met Mikey in the kitchen. Lord knows what he did all day but at that moment he was simmering a simple broth to serve his brothers. I helped him make his rounds setting a tray of hot vegetable stock, saltines, ginger ale and a cup of ice into each recovering turtle's rooms. They were out of commission for the rest the night. Mikey and I chose to spend the evening watching movies. All comedy. He has always loved comedy and practically acted out each line of his favorite flicks. I found it hilarious and ridiculously cute that this side of him hadn't changed over the years. At one point, however, I noticed him become eerily quiet when a sex scene emerged on the screen. This never bothered us before. I assumed the obviously graphic conversation Raphael told him about me surfaced to the front of his mind and he suddenly felt uncomfortable being alone with me. I decided to play dumb, faked a yawn and told him I was going to shower and turn in for the night. He nodded and wished me goodnight.

The hot shower didn't make me sleepy like I'd hoped. I wrapped my robe around me and shuffled to the kitchen for a midnight snack. As I turned the corner I started to hear low murmurs coming from Mikey's room. Honestly, I'm not one to pry. I would have continued on my way if I hadn't heard him call my name from the other side of the door. I leaned in and held my breath. He panted frantically. His voice was so full of want. I even heard him grunt. I heard him say my name over and over. I knew what he was doing and before I realized how this affected me, my own hands reached between my legs. I lifted them up in shock. I anticipated this moment. And I was very excited. I could have flown to the kitchen, got an ice-cream bar, went back to my room and satisfied my mouth and my desire. Instead, I opened and shut his door silently and took in the image of Mikey. He was lying back on his bed, feet on the floor and his large throbbing erection pointed toward the ceiling. His one hand was resting behind his head while his other was slowly sliding along his length. I was so turned on. I stood there long enough to feel my juices run down my leg. I couldn't take it anymore. Yes, I felt like a pervert, but I rationalized my actions in that he was the one who called me in here. I got his attention when I locked his door and allowed my robe to fall to the floor.

He looked up and every fiber in him froze. I was completely naked in his room and his hand was gripping the base of his cock. He blinked, snatched a up a plow to cover himself and sat up. He was mortified, gasping for air. I walked toward him and knelt between his legs. He tried to scoot back but I held on to his hips. My lust was heavy, but this was Mikey, so I wanted to make light of this situation as best I could.

"I'm hungry Mikey. I was on my way to the kitchen to get a little something to put in my mouth, but I heard you calling my name… I couldn't help notice that you've already prepared a snack for me." I felt his whole body shiver at my words and I giggled. I looked up and gave him a big smile. His eyes were wide and mouth agape as his hands still held the pillow, hiding his erection. Mikey was the most innocent of all. I wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible. I discarded the pillow without much resistance. He sat up on his elbows and watched as I took his member in both of my hands. I grabbed a littler tighter and it twitched beneath my fingers. He hummed and I grinned. I briefly hesitated to lick my lips then slipped the head of his dick into my mouth.

...

When discussing mutant turtle anatomy, I'm limited in knowledge. But I'm slowly becoming more of an expert when pertaining to their sexual organs. My turtles are well endowed. Imagine a fourteen to sixteen inch cylindrical monolith with the girth of a bottle of water. Imaging trying to fit that long bottle of water down your throat. The art of fellatio is not one I've mastered but my turtles are kind enough to let me get in a lot of practice. Although their stamina can be sometimes exhausting, no matter what end they enter me from, it's a chore I've thoroughly come to enjoy. I digress.

...

Mikey moaned into the pillow as I assaulted the tip of his penis with my tongue and languidly stroked his shaft with my hands. He breathed sharply and thrust his pelvis to my rhythm. This was my first time giving head to any of my turtles and the muffled cries and staggered breaths Mikey showered me with made me feel like I was doing things right. I wanted so much to please him.

"Faster…", he whispered and I obeyed. "Deeper.." and I did. As I rocked back and forth on my knees, adhering to his requests, I felt how damp I'd become. I was sure I had made a little puddle on his floor.

"Ah…ah…ah.." He panted. He sounded very close. _Come on Mikey. Cum for me. Right in my mouth. I'm ready when you are_, I thought.

"Yeah… yeah.. yes! Wait! Stop!" He put his large hands on my shoulders, halted my motion. I released him from my lips with a loud sucking pop and he sighed. Why did he stop me? I looked up at and waited for him to catch his breath.

"This feels so good… but it's, it's not fair." He grinned a little. "I think we should play a game."

My eyes widened. I let him continue.

"Let's play a game to see who can last the longest." He smiled. He licked the saliva streaming from the corners of his mouth. My body ached from the idea he suggested.

"Ok. How do we play?" I asked. I was so happy that he was starting to relax.

He helped me to stand and then laid me across his bed. He stood there a while just taking me in. I allowed him to look me over. He had never seen a naked woman before and this one was sexually waiting for him. He bent down toward me and lightly kissed my lips. Then he kissed my cheek, my neck and my shoulders. He smiled as he cupped both of my breasts in his hands. He tickled my nipples and sent shivers down my spine. He asked me how it felt and I told him it felt very good. He took each of my breasts fully into his mouth and I gasped both times. I told him that felt very, very good. He trailed kisses down to my navel and stopped at the opening of my vaginal lips. He rose from the bed, knelt and pulled my hips to the edge. I watched him as he took one of his thick fingers and slid them along my swelled slit. I shuddered at his touch. He opened his lips and inserted his sticky finger. He can't help the saliva running down his chin. He licked his lips and marveled at my flavor.

"Mmm…so sweet." He grabbed my hips and immediately shoved my entire pussy into his hot, watering mouth. I cried out, grabbing the bed sheets, my mind trying to keep up with the intense feeling. He held me as he massaged my clit with his wide flat tongue. He pressed up my body and fondled my breasts in his large hands. If he kept this up I wouldn't last long. I wanted him to push me over. Over and over. But I also wanted to play his game. I couldn't fold on the first round. I took as much as I could and then reluctantly begged him to stop. He finally removed himself from feasting on me. He looked at me, face glistening from my juices, his smile beaming. I met him on the floor and pushed him back on his shell, the shag carpet cushioned him softly. He giggled and I giggled. I got down between his legs and began to suck and pump him vigorously. His hard-on got even harder as I weaved my fingers around him. This time his inhibitions were nonexistent as he wailed and threw back his head in ecstasy. I couldn't help but smile as I slid my tongue all over him. He growled and chanted my name like a mantra when I wrapped one of my hands around his tail and pulled. When I heard him take a deep breath I though he was done for, but then...

"Oh stop! Oh Please, stop! For the love of god, stop...", he groaned. He sat up and chuckled to himself.

I whined, "Damn, Mikey. I almost had you."

"Oh, totally not so." He pants, "This is my game and I'm going to win."

"I thought the winner comes first?" I teased. He picked me up and tossed me back on his bed.

"The winner is the one who is begged _not_ to stop." He smirks.

I opened my mouth in awe at his remark. I liked this game! Once again his mouth overtook me and I almost lost my grip. His powerful jaws rocked my pelvis and my body tightened with the ride we was taking me on. All of a sudden I found this challenge ludicrous! I hate this cruel game! I didn't want to delay any longer. I needed to cum and I needed to come now! I held on to the back of his head and urged him on.

"Yes Mikey… keep going… ah yes…yes…yes…" I whimpered. Just then he stopped, got up from his bed and left the room. My sensitive area shivered by the cooler change of temperature. I lied there, spread eagle, gasping for air, and frustrated as hell.

He walked back in and locked his door. He unwrapped an ice-cream bar in front of me. I was confused and a little surprised that he went all the way to the kitchen and back with his dick in the air. What was he thinking?

"Sorry, I was a little hungry and it's not breakfast time yet so I got a little snack." He was about to take a large bite from the frozen desert when I snapped.

"Don't you fucking dare you little twat-tease..." I said lowly. He turned and looked at me with the most mischievous grin. I was so angry at him, so sexually angry. How dare he torment me! I shot over to him, took the creamy treat from his hand and jumped back in the bed. I spread my knees and fingered my slit wantonly, "This is your fucking breakfast, Mikey. And you'd better finish it." I popped the ice-cream into my mouth and he found his way back between my legs. He chuckled again. He was having the time of his life. I bit down hard on the sweet snack and to hide my grin.

"Mmmm, so this is my breakfast?" As he spoke his lips brushed against my wetness. I almost lost my mind. He began to hum against my swollen nub.

I almost cried. "You win Mikey! You win!"

He took my mound completely into his mouth. I gasped sharply as the suction of his hold sent me into a frenzy. I grabbed his head for dear life, letting him know I was close. He sucked me strongly and jabbed his tongue deep inside me. My mind blew a fuse.

"Mi..ie..ie..ie ky…AHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as a surge of power ripped through the middle of me. I had never felt an orgasm so fierce. If his brothers weren't awake before, they surely were then. But I didn't really care and neither did Mikey. It was all about him and me at that moment.

I collapsed back on his bed, melted ice-cream on my lips, on his head and covering my hands. He leaned over me and kissed me. The desert mixed with my sweetness made an exotic flavor in our mouths. He pulled away and smiled warmly. "You lose." he whispered. He pressed himself to me, offering me his virginity happily. I may not have won his crazy game that night but I knew I'd be willing to lose to Mikey anytime.

...

Mikey is so much fun. When I'm with him it's all a sexual game. We lovingly torture each other. We drive each other insane. We can laugh and giggle. Another thing I've learned about Mikey is that he can't seem to get enough of eating my pussy. I do enjoy oral sex with my other turtles from time to time. But the act of feasting on each other is Mikey's cup of tea. With him, we cum down one another's throats more than the traditional way and I'm totally fine with that. He once told me that he wishes he could use my juices to baste a ham or as a topping on his ice-cream cone. He wants to bottle me up and spritz me on a fresh salad or simply sip me from a straw. He says that every time I'm with him it's lunchtime and I am his soup du jour. He is a connoisseur over the stove and under the covers. And I am his favorite dish.

Three down, one to go.

...

There was an unspoken yet obviously delicate and intricate choreography the three younger Hamato brothers and I performed within their underground palace. They knew we had something special and wouldn't dare do anything to jeopardize their brotherhood or my personal affections toward them. Whether they talked between themselves about me, I didn't know. But they never mentioned, nor did they insinuate our separate sexual encounters when we were all together. It was like I had multiple identities with them. Alone with Donnie, I was his passionate love. Alone with Raph, I was his sensual piece of meat. Alone with Mikey, I was his delicious opponent. When we sat around the breakfast bar, dinner table, or lounged in the living room, I was just their loyal friend. I was amazed at how natural it all felt. I could be their helping hand, their listening ear, and their teammate on one hand and cater to each of their private needs on the other. It never ceased to amaze me at how they worked out who would get to be with me every other night. They never let me feel like I was on rotation or that it was purely an obligation. Each time happened on instinct. There was no defined pattern. They never fought for my attention and I vowed to myself I would never assume I had a favorite.

One thing, however, did stand out. Although no apparent difference in action, behavior, or conversation occurred, the rest of us were keenly aware that their eldest brother had undoubtedly refused to join in on our little menagerie. I figured he would be the toughest nut to crack, pun intended. He struggled with the idea of this unorthodox arrangement. He was the fourth and final brother so the pressure to do what was right weighed heavily upon his shoulders. Would they judge him? He was supposed to be their fearless leader. Did he fear they would no longer follow him? He committed himself to strict discipline for a reason, to overcome all baser urges. He pledged to be strong for his family. I was very sure he thought this way inside and I knew exactly why. Leonardo was mercilessly thrust into his role as head of the household. He wanted so much to honor his deceased sensei, his father… But if he could be swayed, if mighty Leonardo consented to fall weak between my legs, he thought he would forfeit his own honor.

I respected his decision and decided not to bring the subject up unless he initiated it. But I would be honest with him. I would tell him exactly how I felt and would leave the choice in his hands. After a month of poker face, Leonardo knocked on my door. He stood there, a look wrought with concern, longing and distaste in his expression. We only met eyes for a moment, the he dodged my gaze. He is trying to be so strong. My heart sank for him.

"I've smelled them on you, all of them from time to time. Even if you wash it all away the scent of them still hangs in the air for a while." He looked away from me again, lining the woodwork of my bedroom door frame with his hand. "I can't stand you when I think about what you and my brothers have done… then you step out of the shower, fresh and new, like you've never been touched by them and I… why are you doing this to me?"

I've made him feel pain and that makes me feel ugly. I never wanted to hurt him. I wanted to reach out and touch his hand, but let my arms dangle, fists clenched on either side of me. He continued.

"I don't want you here. I can't have you here."

"Then where will you have me?" I ask, testing the waters.

"Don't twist my words around!", he spat. He stared me down. He looked more frightened than angry. I shook my head slowly. He's so determined to be the good son. But he was no longer a son. He was their brother, my friend, and his own man.

"Leonardo, I would never take anything from you that you were not ready to give. And I would never give you anything that I wouldn't want you to have. My choice is to share something with you… something that is so common in this world… yet something that you would have never experienced. It's a part of a normal life. I've never done this out of sympathy. And I never will. I do this out of love. I love each of you so much that if asked, I would deny you nothing. You have my complete trust." I touched his cheek, and he finally looked at me. "Leo, I'm sure you've wondered, wanted to know what it's all about. It's not just a physical act to release tension. It can be emotionally and spiritually gratifying as well. And it's better when you love the one you're with. There is something different about each of you but I love you just the same. I'm not just willing to share my body, but also my heart… my life with you. I don't mind being one love to four brothers as long as they are happy with me. And I won't lie to you." I moved my hand to the middle of his plastron. " Now that I have them, I want you too."

He pressed his lips and shut his eyes tight.

"I don't think I can can do this." He backed away from me. "As difficult and lonely the alternative may be, I am willing to keep you as a friend and never a lover. The issue is that... I don't love you in the way that would be appropriate for us to be intimate. And although I believe your words of devotion, you are also telling me that you would never be mine alone. That truth is unfair to both of us."

"Then I make a promise to you Leonardo. I will not lay with anyone else until you love me and take me in your bed. I will keep myself for you and no scent will follow me but my own until you smother me with yours. I love you Leonardo. I always have, but now my love for you has matured, just as it did with your brothers."

"I… I can't ask that of you or my brothers". He was being so diplomatic.

"When the time comes, there will be no shame or boundaries. And I also promise that when you finally claim me, I will be yours. And whenever I am with you, there will only be you." I stepped close to him and kissed his cheek.

He resisted to touch me but then took my hand in his, "Very well." He looked defeated. "But I need some time." He said.

Later, I told each of my other turtles in private what I had promised to Leonardo and they sincerely agreed, even Raphael. I packed my belongings and moved back into my apartment above the antique shop until Leo came to me. I was overwhelmed at his observance of me. Leo needed to love me before he would seduce me. He made me feel so valuable in his sight.

…

A week later Leo finally came to visit me, then about every day for the next two weeks after that. We started out, just sitting with each other. We talked, dined and drank tea. I was glad when he told me that no pressure or threats came from his brothers to hurry him along. They loved their older brother and knew he would never cheapen our growing relationship by moving too fast. Every time he left, I couldn't wait to see him again. He was chaste and romantic and it made my heart flutter. I've known him for a long time yet there was so much more I was learning. He loved any music that had a flute or a clarinet. He loved the quiet ambiance of candlelight. He hated lima beans. He wished he could walk around in the homeland of his father. And he loved to hold hands.

He introduced me to the art of meditation. He was the perfect teacher, guiding me through the proper techniques of breathing, unraveling, and finding one's peaceful balance. I was, in no way, a master but I had understood the basics and exercised my new skill regularly. I became more aware of my posture and breathing. Simple tasks such as walking up steps or brushing my hair became fluid actions and focussed, unwasted energy. After one successful meditation session he praised my progress and I thanked him. We took our time standing, going thru simple yoga positions. He stood over me and maneuvered my stance with his hands. He was flirting with me.

After three weeks of courting, touching, nuzzling and cuddling, he finally kissed me. It felt very pure. I was heading toward the kitchen to get us something to drink and he caught my arm. As I turned back he took my hands and kissed my lips. As much as I wanted to be overcome by his advance, I controlled my breathing and focused on each sensation; the warmth of his hands, the weight of his lips on mine, the tingling soles of my feet, our increasing heartbeats. He lifted my hands to wrap around his neck. Then he pulled me close and gently rubbed all over my back and tangled his fingers in my hair. He opened his mouth a little and I did the same. His tongue met mine and I allowed him free exploration. Being with him like this felt like I was growing up. There was no childish tickling, no awkward stumbling. I felt a subtle back-and-forth between us. I felt like if he were to let me go my heart would stop beating. I pulled him tight into me. There was an invisible perpetual motion around us and through us and I started burning inside. Like the spark of a match, intense pleasure poured over us. He quickly broke our kiss and gazed into my eyes, searching if I had felt the same thing. The bright light within me suddenly turned into the dim flicker of the candles in the room. He cradled me in his arms and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Leonardo."

He asked if we could go into my bedroom. I asked if he was sure and he carried me, place me on my bed, his eyes never leaving mine. Kneeling, he undressed me and marveled at the curves and flow of my femininity. His warm rough hands journeyed over each contour of my body. He squeezed my bottom and I hummed falling into his neck. I leaned back regarding him softly, reaching around his head and undid his bandana. Seeing his face free from the blue cloth made my stomach swoon. I told him that I loved his face and that his brown eyes were beautiful. We kissed for a very long time. I got lost his warmth, his taste. His hands ran all over me. He then laid me on my back, held my hips and drew my legs around himself. We never stopped facing each other. His breathing quickened, he shuddered then sighed. I soon felt his heavy member fall between my thighs. My body shivered with desire. I saw in his eyes how much he wanted me but he was being such a gentleman. I smiled, "Leo, please take me. I want you. I'm ready." He nodded and with his lips parted he slowly began to intrude me. His throbbing head pushed away my silken folds and he immediately gasped at my moistened heat. He grabbed firmly to my hips. Inch by treacherous inch he continued to fill me. I shot my head back as the mixture of rising pleasure and shallow pain hit me. My eyes never left his. He submerged himself until the base of his shell was glistening with my wetness. His breathing was already staggered as he pumped into me tantalizingly slow. He exhaled with each insertion. A low growl rumble from his throat. He plunged deeper and faster. I whispered his named. He grabbed hold of my arms, pinning them to the bed. I saw a look of worry and ecstasy as he suddenly stiffened and groaned repeatedly. His fierce ejaculation toppled him over, each strong shot of semen rocketed inside of me.

When the climax finally released him, he tried to speak through breaths, "I, I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it. I wanted to hold out longer." He shook his head.

I cupped his face with my hands. "Leo, my love, it's ok. It's what's supposed to happen the first time." I looked him in the eyes until he calmed down. "Stay inside me and kiss me." And he did. Moments later he was rekindled and had more control. We took each other to heaven and back. He was thoroughly satisfied with his performance and so was I. Again, an hour later we happily glowed, wrapped tightly under the covers and in each other's arms. Out of all the differences I would discover about my turtles, one behavior was common to them all; they loved to talk with me after their first time.

"I, I can't believe this just happened…to me…with you." Leo said. "I year ago… hell, a month ago, I never thought I would ever be like this with anyone. There is excitement in me but also great peace."

I smiled, silently listening. From my experience with his younger brothers I knew his ramblings were more of an aside than a dialog.

He held me close. "Do you know what you have awakened in me? And now I understand this light is in each of my brothers. Are you sure you have enough love for me, for all of us; to stay like this and share your heart and your life with us?" He met me eye to eye. "I would never ask you give up what makes you human to stay committed to us. But I need to let you know that now that I've had you… I need you and want you forever. Please, stay with me, with us?"

I pressed my lips against his, lingering against him for a moment. I pulled back and smiled. "I've already made my decision."

The first night we made love, I fully appreciated the time it took to get us there. I felt whole. He was the epitome of what I truly longed for. I came to find that he was also making sure he could trust his heart to me. I ended up becoming the woman he always fantasized about.

...

Leo is a very patient and skillful lover. He enjoys the many ancient and artful positions of tantric sex. Learning these ancient techniques is supposed to lengthen the time and final 'outcome' of lovemaking. It works! When we are together he loves looking into my eyes, such complete trust while we are being so vulnerable. We moan and sign in tandem. We move and breath in syncopation. When we dive, we dive together. The pangs of our orgasm shoot between us, back and forth. The wave is relentless, pushing through our bodies on the nearly endless ride. We hold each other, amazed at the length of life our orgasm endures. Hot sensation burning deep and every drop squeezed, we collapses in a tumble of limbs and breaths. He rubs his musk all over me and musters the strength to take me again. Our romps can last up to three hours at a time. And every time we are ecstatically spent.

...

Today I am coming up roses and tickled pink. Today I am bright-eyed and bursting with joy. My sleep was deep and energizing. My shower was hot and relaxing. Today marks the fifth month of my new love-life with my turtles. I haven't been very honest with myself. This is not a normal life. It is not fair that I'm allowed to be so happy with four loves when many people in the world struggle to find that 'one'. The circumstances that brought me here, though unbelievable, were laced with the regular hurt and longing found in any existence. Still, I feel set a part, as if I was always meant to sit a little higher than the rest. I don't know why and I'm starting not to care. I revel in the choices I've made and I will never look back. How can I when I know there is so much more in store for us in the future?

The smell of hot breakfast wafts in the air and I quickly decide on my outfit. I've weeded out 'certain colors' from my wardrobe. I don't want to cause a fuss if they assume I'm wearing 'red' for a reason. I smile at the thought. I make my way into the kitchen, wearing a green tank-top and tan, wide-legged pants and comfy sandals. I join my special family at the high cornered table. They greet me warmly and set me out a stool. They offer me coffee, toast, bacon, I pass on the omelet. And for good reason. I get their attention when I tap on my hot mug and meet each in the eye.

I 've already predicted their responses. As I make a flippant remark about some women may have a 'bun in the oven,' but I have an 'egg in the incubator' the realization washes over them and I can't help laughing out loud. Michelangelo excitedly cheers and does a backflip out the archway. Raphael grows pale and stupefied; his mouth is trying to speak but no words spill out. Leonardo quietly smiles to himself and reaches to place his hand over mine, the first act of open affection. And Donatello, who is very ecstatic, immediately begins to ramble about all the new technology we would need, including a sonogram. And as soon as it's possible, to find who the father is.

That is when I stopped him. Each knew they had just as much chance as their other brothers who could be the winning donor. I stressed that I didn't want to know. I didn't care. That knowledge would propel one of them to the forefront and I never want that. The only thing I allowed them to wonder is if our new one would have my red hair or what beautiful shade of green they would be. I tell them to always remember; I am their woman and they are my men. And this new life growing within me will have four loving fathers. We all agree and enjoy the most wonderful day together as a family, knowing more and more like these will come. I would have never planned my life to turn out this way… I am so glad I never knew what my tomorrows would bring until now.

...

...

...

The End

...

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? DOES IT ROCK OR DOES IT STINK? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! THANK YOU!

A/N Leo was theeee hardest to write for! I warred with him for a while but he finally gave me some light at the end of his complex little tunnel!


End file.
